This invention is directed to a mounting device and more particularly a mounting device for hanging wall objects.
Hanging or mounting an object, such as a gun rack or ledger board for instance, on a wall or other surface is a labor intensive undertaking. This is attributed to either the size, shape, or weight of the object that is being hung.
One of the primary difficulties arises with leveling the object that is going to be hung on the surface. Leveling the object often requires the use of more than two hands. Even if an individual is able to level the object, the individual must maintain the level position of the object while the correct tools are retrieved to fasten the object to the surface at any and all points of securement.
A related difficulty arises with one person being able to hold the object while securing the object to the desired surface. Due to the size, shape, or weight of the object, it is impractical, if not impossible for a single person to hang the object without some degree of assistance from another. The need for additional persons on hand can lead to delays in completing a project, which can increase costs related to wasted time and payment of additional hired help.
For those who do not wait for help, there are risks of harm to the individual from dropping the object. Similarly, if the object is dropped, there is a risk of damage to the object. Also, if a mistake is made during the hanging process, unnecessary holes or damage is done to the surface the object is supposed to be hung on, which can lead to increased costs and delays related to repairs. In the event that the surface is not repaired, the object may be misaligned or the damaged surface will diminish the aesthetics of the project.
There is a need in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies. Thus it is a primary objective of this invention to provide a device for mounting wall objects that improves upon the state of the art.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a device for mounting wall objects that allows an individual to hang an object without the assistance of another person.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a device for mounting wall objects that makes it easy to level an object.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a device for mounting wall objects that limits the damages caused to surfaces.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a device for mounting wall objects that is small in size.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a device for mounting wall objects that accommodates various sizes of clamps.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a device for mounting wall objects that is high quality and durable.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a device for mounting wall objects that is easy to use.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a device for mounting wall objects that is low cost to make.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a device for mounting wall objects that works without clamps.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a device for mounting wall objects that is lightweight.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a device for mounting wall objects that works with objects of various sizes, shapes, and weights.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.